Washing machine appliances generally include a tub for containing wash fluid, e.g., water and detergent, bleach and/or other wash additives. A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During operation of such washing machine appliances, wash fluid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to agitate articles within the wash chamber in the wash fluid, to wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
One issue with washing machine appliance performance has been the varying masses of articles being washed in the appliance. Operation of the appliance at, for example, a specified speed for a specified time period may not provide optimal performance for every mass. Accordingly, it is generally useful to determine the load mass, in order to tailor appliance performance to these variables.
Attempts have been made to determine load mass in washing machine appliances, and to monitor water levels during operation. However, known methods and apparatus typically involve complex software and sensors, thus increasing the cost of the appliance or preventing commercial use from being viable, or are relatively inaccurate. Additionally, many such methods require calibration before use.
Accordingly, improved methods for determining load masses in washing machine appliances are desired in the art. In particular, methods which have reduced complexity and are generally viable, cost-effective and accurate would be advantageous.